Anniversary Camping
by SabreDae
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot. Scorpius and Rose go camping.


**A/N: This mainly came about because I feel like I haven't written pure fluff in ages and I miss it. So bear in mind that there is no point to this whatsoever except to give my romantic muse a chance to run free. **

* * *

The burning logs crackled as the flames washed over them, drying them out and reducing them to invisible ash in the darkness. Every time Scorpius added more firewood to the small fire they had going, sparks shot up into the night air, fluttering like fireflies before sizzling to nothing.

"Dare you to catch one next time," the boy doing all the work muttered as he sat back down beside his girlfriend of three years and wrapped an arm around her, desperate to keep her warm.

She cocked her head, appraising him with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes, the ideas that cropped out of Scorpius' head were worrying. Even when he was sixteen and they had gotten together, he hadn't seemed that foolish.

"No? Okay then, guess I'll have to do it," he mumbled, blowing air into his hands and rubbing them together for heat.

"You know when you said you wanted a romantic getaway, I pictured the beach and sunbathing, luxurious waterfalls; anything but this," Rose told him, scrunching her noise to work some feeling back into it.

"Camping's fun, though," he complained.

"Not in the coldest, wettest summer on record," she scoffed. She was wrapped in numerous layers of mountain clothing, including a thermal jumper and thermal leggings, tracksuit trousers, a fleece and a waterproof but she was still freezing and soaking wet. They'd managed to find some shelter under a tree and get the fire lit with a stash of dry wood hidden inside the tree, but Rose's clothes and hair were waterlogged from earlier in the day.

"Look, I'll cheer you up. I'll sing! Everybody knows you need campfire songs!" Putting on his deepest voice, Scorpius sang, "_Good King Wenceslas looked out on the feast of Stephan. When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even. Brightly shot the moonlit sky-"_

"-Stop! Despite how much it may feel like Christmas, it's summer," she laughed. "You can't sing Christmas songs!"

"See it worked! I cheered you up!" Scorpius exclaimed, smiling happily. "How about this then: _I'm not a fortune teller, I won't be bringing news of what tomorrow brings. I'll leave that up to you. I'm not a fortune teller, don't have a crystal ball. I can't predict the future, can't see nothing at all. It doesn't mean I'm afraid of all the things that you say but I just think we should stay stuck in the moment today."_

"Better, but I was under the impression that camping trips called for the traditional campfire songs." Rose couldn't help smirking. Thinking she looked beautiful bathed in firelight, with that kind of half-smile making her eyes twinkle just that little bit, Scorpius reached out to touch her cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Rose," he murmured, before pressing his lips to her rosy cheek. Rose's reply was lost as her head turned, her lips seeking and meeting his. Rose almost whimpered when he pulled away and held up a bag of marshmallows. "Last surprise before bed?"

She beamed and leaned in to kiss him, only to snatch the bag of sweet goodness from him.

"Hey!"

Tearing into the bag, Rose popped a marshmallow in her mouth before throwing one to Scorpius. After it bounced off his head, Scorpius grabbed three of the treats and threw them all at Rose, laughing hysterically as they all rebounded off her face, one of them hitting her in the eye. Rose grinned and stuffed a handful of marshmallows into his open mouth.

"Cheers," Scorpius said through the mouthful. After a solid five minutes of chewing and finally swallowing, he picked up the last two sticks he had reserved beside him and handed one to his fiancée. "Here."

Rose took the think, curved stick he had offered her and slid a marshmallow onto the end before hovering it over the flame.

"Just like Muggles," Scorpius mumbled proudly as they toasted the Muggle sweets. Whilst she waited for her marshmallow to turn brown, Rose scooted closer to Scorpius and nestled against him, her head resting in the hollow of his neck and shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, only realising afterwards that she had her hood up and he'd only kissed her waterproof – something she'd probably wouldn't have even felt. As soon as he'd devoured his marshmallow, he turned back to her.

With shaking hands, he gently pushed the hood down and placed his hands on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks.

She looked up at him, desire darkening her eyes.

"Ready to brave the storm again?" Rose asked, looking past him briefly and at their tent.

"For you, anything," he declared, threading his frozen fingers through hers and standing.

Together they ran, screaming and laughing as the chilling rain splattered onto the faces and necks and ran down their backs. Hurrying into the tent, Scorpius held the flap open for Rose before zipping it shut and standing shivering, looking down at her. She pressed her lips quickly to his, standing on tip toes just to reach, then ducking into the next section of the tent where her hopefully warm sleeping bag awaited.

Her fingers refused to cooperate as she attempted to untie the laces on her walking boots.

"Here, let me," Scorpius offered, having followed her. He got down on his knees and persevered with the knots, finally being rewarded with one of the laces on her left boot sliding free. Once they were both undone, he pulled the boots of her feet and lobbed them into the first room of the tent where they had also left their bags after hiking in the rain all day.

Rose shivered as her wet socks and feet were exposed to the air.

Taking it upon himself to warm her thoroughly, Scorpius slowly tugged away the wet socks and used his hands to massage heat back into her ice-cold feet.

"Waterproofing the boots would definitely have been a good idea," Rose finally said through clenched teeth, admitting defeat in their tiff from earlier in the morning.

Scorpius smiled, then moved onto getting Rose out of her waterproof and fleece. His eyes bore into hers, the connection between them only broken when he tugged her fleece over her head, leaving her in a damp thermal jumper. He pulled that off her too, the material clinging to her skin. Finding a towel in her pack, he wrapped it carefully around her and sat beside her, rubbing her warm and drying her off.

"Thanks," Rose whispered, kissing his jaw before smirking playfully and shimmying her trousers and leggings down, leaving her in just her underwear. Turning to her fiancé, Rose unzipped his own waterproof and began removing his layers. Scorpius just stared at her, mesmerised and completely unable to move, despite the fact that his brain was shouting at him to stop things before they went any further.

As soon as he was left in his boxers, Rose dropped her towel and skipped to the sleeping bag, whipping out her wand to change it into a double sleeping bag they would be forced to share and sliding in.

"You'll freeze out there, you know," she murmured, as Scorpius continued to sit in just his boxers on the tent floor.

Succumbing to the desire to be warm, Scorpius crawled to the sleeping bag and slid in beside Rose, pulling her back to his chest and kissing her neck. They fell asleep that way, entwined together with Scorpius' arms around her waist and Rose's arms lying on top of his, her ring finger bearing the engagement ring he had given her earlier that morning on top of a mountain as he proposed kept safe as his hand held hers.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SabreDae**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
